creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Miasto Umarłych
Zbliżały się ferie , tego dnia przygotowywałam się do wycieczki klasowej , którą organizowała pani dyrektor . Oprócz naszej klasy jechały także pierwsze klasy z naszego gimnazjum . Na obozie w Sławie , mieliśmy spędzić cały tydzień . Do wyjazdu dostało mi jeszcze dwie godziny , byłam tak podekscytowana że nie spałam przez całą noc , jednocześnie byłam podenerwowana . W pośpiechu spakowałam ubrania i kilka książek . Zniosłam ciężką torbę na dół do kuchni . Mama popatrzyła na przepakowaną torbę , która wyglądała jakbym zmieściła w niej połowę szafy . Pokiwała głową i podała mi talerz do stołu . Nie mogłam jednak długo usiedzieć na miejscu i po 30 minutach wybiegłam z domu , chociaż miałam jeszcze dużo czasu . Mama pomogła mi zanieść torbę , a następnie wróciła do domu . Czekałam zniecierpliwiona w wyznaczonym miejscu . Po kilku minutach wszyscy , zaczęli się zbierać . Wkrótce także nadjechał nasz autokar . Weszłam do środka i usiadłam w szóstym rzędzie przy oknie . Moja koleżanka , z którą niedawno się pokłóciłam usiadła obok mnie . Jednak tylko ze względu na to , że jej dwie przyjaciółki usiadły naprzeciwko , a to było ostatnie z wolnych miejsc . Westchnęłam cicho i wlepiłam wzrok na okno . Po sprawdzeniu obecności autobus ruszył . To było dziwne uczucie siedzieć w jednym miejscu , z osobą która za mną nie przepada . Musieliśmy przebyć dwie i pół godziny jazdy , już tęskniłam za domem . Roksana spojrzała na mnie , jakby dopiero co zauważyła że to ja . Ajj ... Faktycznie , przefarbowałam sobie włosy z blondu na brąz . No i rozpuściłam włosy , chociaż nigdy tego nie robię . Wtedy miałam ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem . Kiedy spojrzałam na jej zmieszaną minę , po prostu nie wytrzymałam iwybuchnęłam głośnym śmiechem , rozchodzącym się po całym autobusie . Wszyscy na nas spojrzeli . - Upss ! - Powiedziałam śmiejąc się pod nosem . - Proszę pani , mogę zmienić miejsce ? - Spytała Roksana nauczycielki WF-u , która była jedną z opiekunek . - Teraz nie będę specjalnie dla ciebie robić zamieszania . - Odpowiedziała sucho . Roksana spojrzała na mnie jakby chciała , rzucić mnie jakimś ciężkim przedmiotem . Uwielbiałam kiedy robiła się wściekła , jej nienawistne spojrzenie sprawiało , że nie przestawałam się śmiać . Jakiś czas temu pokłóciłam się z nią o to , że jej chłopak Michał często mnie odwiedzał . Znaliśmy się z Michałem 4 lata , Roksanę znałam 2 . Przejechaliśmy dwie miejscowości i zaczęło się robić pochmurno . Jednak pogoda była moim najmniejszym zmartwieniem , Roksana wydawała się być coraz bardziej zirytowana moim widokiem . Postój mieliśmy zrobić dopiero za godzinę , a ja robiłam się senna . W końcu zasnęłam na ramieniu Roksany , czy jej się to podobało , czy nie . Wreszcie obudził mnie głos pani Wiolety , dojechaliśmy na miejsce . Weszłyśmy do naszego domku . Udałam się do małego pokoju , znajdującego się za ścianą . Dziewczyny zostały w drugim pokoju , a ja miałam cały pokój dla siebie . Nie sądziłam , że może być coś gorszego , od przebywania z nimi . Mój spokój przerwało wtargnięcie pani Wioletty . Przestało padać i trochę się rozchmurzyło , więc jeszcze tego samego dnia , mieliśmy zwiedzić miasto . Kobieta weszła do mojego pokoju , gdzie ja ledwo przytomna ze zmęczenia , właśnie usiłowałam zasnąć . - Wstawaj Karolina , jest środek dnia . - Powiedziała . - Litości .... - Wymamrotałam , chowając głowę pod poduszkę . Po 10 minutach , doszliśmy na plażę . Weszliśmy na molo i patrzyliśmy na morze . Wiał silny wiatr , wszyscy byliśmy zmęczeni podróżą i nikomu nie chciało się wychodzić . Poszliśmy jeszcze do restauracji , żeby kupić sobie coś do jedzenia . Po powrocie , każdy wrócił do swojego domku . Nasz dom miał numer 17 , naprzeciwko nas znajdował się domek nauczycielek . Nie miałam lepszych zajęć na tą chwilę niż czytanie książki , wówczas gdy dziewczyny grały w butelkę . Naglę do drzwi zapukała pani dyrektor . - Uu , no to macie przerąbane . - Powiedziałam pod nosem . dziewczyn schowały piwo pod łóżko , ale tego zapachu nie dało się zabić . Może gdybym nie była taka zmęczona , śmiałabym się teraz . Dziewczyny były tak głośno , że nie zauważyły , że wszystkich obudziły . Pani Wice dyrektor Jolanta , weszła do domku opierniczając jedną po drugiej . Weszła do mojego pokoju , a ja nadal miałam głowę schowaną pod poduszką , ale tylko dlatego żeby nie widziała mojego głupawego uśmiechu . Wyszła niczego nie podejrzewając . Po tym zdarzeniu W końcu mogłam zasnąć . Następnego dnia z łóżka wyrwała mnie Roksana . Mieliśmy iść na śniadanie . Ubrałam się i wyszłam za dziewczynami . Weszliśmy do środka . Zastanawiałam się co będzie na śniadanie . Pomyślałam o naleśnikach z twarogiem i truskawkach . No ale nie na tym obozie . Gruba kucharka z ogromną krostą na twarzy podawała nam jakąś dziwną papkę i zielony koktajl . Podeszłam do niej , żeby odebrać śniadanie . Z tej ogromnej krosty wyrastały włosy , skrzywiłam się na jej widok , ledwo mieściła się w kuchni . Nie wyglądała na szczególnie zadowoloną patrząc na to , w jaki sposób na nią spoglądam . Jej czerwone usta śliniły się , a ślina ociekała po brodzie . Wzięłam talerz i odskoczyłam , mało nie upadając . Usiadłam przy stole z dziewczynami . Spojrzałam na to coś leżącego na moim talerzu . To było przegięcie . Pokryty pleśnią chleb ze starym serem , posmarowany pastą rybną . Obok na talerzu znajdował się kawał mięcha , zapewne był to kotlet , na którym siedziały muchy . Koktajl był jeszcze gorszy . Wyciągnęłam ze szklanki , coś co wyglądało jak wodorost i wyrzuciłam na talerz . W środku na dnie , coś jeszcze pływało , ale wolałam tego nie sprawdzać . Pomyślałam , że zbierała to na bagnach . Zrobiło mi się tak nie dobrze , że zwymiotowałam na środek korytarza . Wszyscy na mnie popatrzyli , a ja cała czerwona miałam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię . Po śniadaniu z wodorostów i zgniłego chleba z niedorobionym kotletem , przez pół godziny nic nie robiliśmy . Nawet nie chciałam wychodzić z domku . Wyszliśmy na plażę . Było gorąco , więc mogliśmy popływać . Idąc musiałam wysłuchiwać komentarzy kolegów . Przechodziliśmy obok stołówki , zobaczyłam klękającą na ziemi kucharkę , która ścierała pozostałości po moim śniadaniu . Zastanawiałam się czy to zje , czy doda nam do obiadu , znowu mnie zemdliło . Trafiliśmy na plaże . Po godzinie usłyszałam krzyk . Koledzy znaleźli na plaży skorpiona , którym straszyli dziewczyny . Ja siedziałam w cieniu , na piasku . Nie przepadałam za słońcem . Nagle podeszła do mnie Roksana , zapytała mnie czy z nią popływam . Zgodziłam się . Woda była naprawę ciepła . Spoglądałam na ludzi , opalających się na plaży . Niezauważyłam , że Roksanie obsunął się stanik i chce , żebym jej go zapięła . To było krępujące , zwłaszcza że chłopaki zaczęli krzyczeć na całe gardło , że rozpinam jej stanik . Wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie ... Znowu ... Zapowiadał się cudowny tydzień . Z jakiegoś powodu moje relacje z Roksaną uległy gwałtownej poprawie . Dziewczyny również były milsze , było to trochę dziwne z ich strony . Wszystko byłoby dobrze , gdyby nie zachowanie pewnego chłopaka . Zauważyłamranę na jego nodze . Przypomniało mi się , że bawili się martwym skorpionem . Gilbert zwijał się z bólu . Być może skorpion , przebił jego skórę kolcem jadowym . Rana na jego nodze wyglądała jakby była wyżarta kwasem . Gilbert dostał również hipotermii . Podeszłam do wody i patykiem wyciągnęłam skorpiona na brzeg . Wyrzuciłam go do do kosza . Zadzwoniliśmy po pogotowie , jednak nikomu nie udało się dodzwonić . Wszystkie linie były zajęte . Wróciliśmy do obozu . Chłopak trafił do medyka na naszymobozie , jednak miałam złe obawy . Jego noga przeżarta była do samej kości . Wszyscyzaczęli nas uspokajać , jednak wiedziałam , że nie da się mu pomóc . Po upływie 15 minut , obie nauczycielki kazały nam pójść na obiad . Moja kariera na tym obozie legła w gruzach , pomyślałam wchodząc do stołówki . Usiadłam przy stoliku . Po chwili usłyszałam głośny ryk kucharki . - Czemu nie jesz ?! - Wydarła się . - Mamanemię !!! - Odpowiedziałam . - Anemię tak ?! - Warknęła . Byłam tak przestraszona , że nieodpowiedziałam . Kobieta wyszła z kuchni , niosąc w ręku talerz . Podeszła do naszego stolika . Teraz dopiero zauważyłam jaka była brzydka i ogromna . Z jej wielkiejkrosty na twarzy wyrastały małe , w których rosły włosy . Postawiła mi talerzpod nos . Ja zamknęłam oczy , wolącnie oglądać kolejnych wodorostów . Znów mało nie zwymiotowałam . Na talerzu leżało coś co raczej przypominało nietoperza . Obok leżała śmierdząca surówka , dostałam jeszcze kompot z truskawkami . Ale tylko tak wyglądał , smakował jak woda z mięsa . Obok leżał śmietnik . Bożedziękuje , pomyślałam . Dziewczynymiały ze sobą normalne kanapki , którymi mnie poczęstowały . W końcu usłyszałam głos kucharki . Nadchodziło drugie danie . Kucharka przyniosła do naszego stolika zupę i nałożyła na mój talerz . - Chce zobaczyć jak jesz anemiczko ! - Powiedziała do mnie sucho . - Ale ja już się najadłam . - Odrzekłam . Kucharka wlała mi do talerza jeszcze więcej zupy . Podniosłam łyżkę . W całej zupie pływały larwy , musiała chyba gotować w wojsku , albo wychowywała się w dziczy . One były żywe , te larwy pływały w zupie . Po raz kolejny zwymiotowałam , tym razem na kucharkę . Za karę nie mogłam przez resztę dnia wyjść z naszego domku . Przez całą drogę powrotną słyszałam tylko , że jestem genialna i to było świetne . W nocy nie mogłam zasnąć . Myślałam o Roksanie i jak się czuje Gilbert , o ile jeszcze żyje . Nie mogłam spać , a było już późno . Usiadłam na łóżku i zaczęłam patrzeć w okno . Do mojego pokoju weszła Roksana . Usiadłaobok i zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać . Byłamjuż zmęczona , więc chciałam się już położyć , jednak ona patrzyła na mnie w milczeniu . W pokoju było zimno , a ja nakryłam się kołdrą . Roksana przytuliła się do mnie . Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiła , ale byłam nieco zmieszana . Zaczęła mnie przepraszać i powiedziała , że zrozumiała że jestem jej prawdziwą przyjaciółką . Czułam się coraz bardziej niezręcznie . Spojrzała na mnie i zbliżyła się do mnie . Chciałam się odsunąć , ale ona popchała mnie na łóżko . - Jeeezuu ! Odbiło ci ?! - Spytałam Już miała mnie pocałować , gdy nagle usłyszałyśmy głośny wrzask , dochodzący ze stołówki . Pozostałe dziewczyny wyskoczyły z łóżek jak poparzone . Podeszłyśmy do okna , wszystko wydawało się być w porządku . Monika otworzyła drzwi , żeby wyjrzeć na zewnątrz .- Co tam się stało ? - Spytałam . - To pewnie szczury zalęgły się w jej garnku . - Powiedziała Dominika . Obie nasze opiekunki , pani Wioletta i Jolanta , wyszły zdenerwowane na zewnątrz , tak jak reszta obozu . - Niech nikt nie wychodzi na zewnątrz , zostańcie w swoich domach ! - Powiedziała wicedyrektorka . Spojrzałam na dziewczyny , największe fanki Horrorów i Michaela Myersa . Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć , one wyszły na zewnątrz , za obiema kobietami . Wyszłamza nimi , usiłując je sprowadzić z powrotem do środka . Jednak sama zostałam zmuszona , bypójść z nimi . Było ciemno , nie miałyśmy latarek , ani komórek . Potykając się o korzenie , doszłam do budynku stołówki . Drzwi były uchylone . Spojrzałyśmy przez okno . Obie kobiety rozglądały się , wołając kucharkę . Nagle Monika poszła w stronę domku , gdzie leżał Gilbert . Wszystkieposzłyśmy za nią . Po cichu weszłyśmy do środka .- Gilbert ... Gdzie jesteś ? - Spytała Monika . Nikt nie odpowiadał .- Choć tu , mam dla ciebie tłustego pączka ! - Naśmiewała się Dominika . - Chodźmy stąd . - Powiedziałam , wiedząc jak Gilbert potrafi być agresywny .AAAA!@!#$$$ Roksana zapaliła światło . Nikogonie było . Pielęgniarka musiała być teraz w swoim gabinecie , więc tam poszłyśmy . Tam także nikogo nie zastałyśmy . Otworzyłam drzwi do drugiego pokoju , gdzie przyjmowała pacjentów . Na podłodze i ścianie znajdowała się ogromna plama krwi , jakby doszło tu do rzezi . Na podłodze leżała , rozszarpana pielęgniarka . Monika podeszła do niej , usiłując jej pomóc . Wtedy nagle ona otworzyła oczy i ugryzła ją w szyje . Zaczęłyśmy krzyczeć , a ona zaczęła podnosić się z ziemi . Wyrwałyśmy Monikę i uciekłyśmy stamtąd , zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi . Weszłyśmy do kuchni , chcąc powiedzieć nauczycielką , co się stało . Dominika przykładała bluzę do szyi Moniki , usiłując zatrzymać krwawienie . Usłyszałyśmy dźwięk , spadających garnków . Ujrzałyśmy przed sobą kucharkę . Wydawała z siebie nieludzki odgłos . Przerażone postanowiłyśmy ukryć się w spiżarni . Nagle ktoś wybił szybę . Gilbert wdarł się do środka , próbując nas dorwać . Zamknęłyśmysię w małym pomieszczeniu . Ostatnią rzeczą którą zobaczyłam , przed zamknięciem drzwi , był widok biegnących w naszą stronę Gilberta i kucharki . Zobaczyłam także obie nasze nauczycielki . Monika czuła się coraz gorzej . Była blada , miała mocno podkrążone oczy i dostała krwotoku z nosa . Jej skóra zaczęła gnić . Po chwili jej zęby zaczęły się łamać i rosnąć . Po chwili osunęła się całkowicie nieruchoma na ziemie . To było jak filmie . Pani Wioletta otworzyła drzwi . Wyszli na zewnątrz . Reszta obozowiczów , zupełnie nieświadoma zagrożenia czekała na powrót nauczycielek . Postanowiliśmypomóc reszcie i uciekać . Niedaleko stał autobus . Wyszłyśmy szybko , jednaknagle Monika zaczęła się rzucać . Jej oczy były białe , a skóra zaczęła się rozkładać . Zamknęłam drzwi i podłożyłam pod klamkę krzesło . Dobiegłyśmy do obozu . Było już za późno . Słychać było wszędzie głośne krzyki , wszędzie była krew . Przerażeni uczniowie uciekali w różnych kierunkach . Próbowaliśmy ratować kogo się dało , ale tylko kilka osób zdołało przeżyć . Najgorszejednak nie było to , że ludzie zjadali ludzi , tylko to że martwi zamieniali się w jednych z nich . Pobiegliśmy do autobusu . Kierowca zmienił się w krwiożerczą bestię . Byliśmy zdani na siebie . Z 80 uczniów , zostało nas 14 . Z każdym zabitym było ich coraz więcej . Pani Jolanta weszła jako ostatnia , jednak bestie były zbyt blisko . Chwyciły ją i zaczęły wyciągać z autobusu . Rozpaczliwie wołała o pomoc , wówczas gdy my patrzyliśmy jak ją pożerają żywcem . Nie wierzyłam , że dzieje się tonaprawdę . Zaczęły otaczać nasz autobus . Pani Wioletta nigdy nie prowadziła autobusu , była chyba jeszcze bardziej przerażona niż my . Nasz autobus zaczął się kołysać , zombie były tak silne , że prawie go przewróciły . W końcu zapalił . Trudno było wyjechać nam z obozu . W końcu nie było innego wyjścia jak ich porozjeżdżać . Rozpędzony autobus rozsmarowywał ich na masce pojazdu , szyba była brudna od krwi i kawałków ciała . Udało nam się uciec z obozu . Podążali za nami . Nikt nie mógł się dodzwonić na policję , numery alarmowe były pozajmowane . Nie tylko tam , w całym mieście roiło się od żywych trupów . Zombie były wszędzie . Na ulicach wybuchały pożary , drogi były pozamykane , włączyłam mały telewizor . Byliśmyprzerażeni , to działo się na całym świecie . Kamera śledziła policjantów wywożących zwłoki , zamknięte w czarnych workach . Nagle zaczęły się ruszać . Policjanci otworzyli ogień . Słyszeliśmy krzyki , dochodzące z telewizora . Coś chwyciło reportera za rękę i rzuciło się na niego . Kamera upadła na ziemię , a w tle słychać byłojęki i krzyki . Tryskająca krew zalała obiektyw kamery . Nie wiedzieliśmy dokąd się udać , ani co nas jeszcze czekało . Po chwili autobus się zatrzymał . Skończyło się nam paliwo . Krwiożercze monstra biegły w naszą stronę , okropnie wrzeszcząc . Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia musieliśmy uciekać na pieszo . Nie daleko nas znajdowało się centrum handlowe , zauważyłam palące się światło . Zawiadomiłam resztę ocalałych . Na ziemi leżał kij , więc go podniosłam , pozostali również rozglądali się za czymś , co mogło im się przydać . Zombie odcięło nam drogę ucieczki . Nie mogliśmy wejść do środka , drzwi były zamknięte , a bestie zbierały się przy wejściu . Jeden z nich zaatakował panią Wiolettę , spojrzałam na szarpiącą się nauczycielkę , która była na moich oczach rozrywana na strzępy . Stałam sparaliżowana widokiem ciał . Wtedy ktoś pociągnął mnie za ramię , a chwilę potem straciłam przytomność . Obudziłam się w budynku . Dwoje ludzi , stojących nade mną , przypatrywało mi się z uwagą , szukając śladów ugryzienia . Spojrzałam na drzwi , do których dobijały się zombi . Po chwili doszłam do siebie . Zabarykadowaliśmy drzwi , chcąc przetrwać do nadejścia jakiejkolwiek pomocy . Drzwi nie mogły wytrzymać długo . Nie mieliśmy też wystarczająco dużo jedzenia , łazienka znajdowała się na dole , gdzie było najniebezpieczniej . Na górnym piętrze było wyjście na dach , gdzie zostawiliśmy znaki , że są tuocalali . Stamtąd widać było całe miasto , oraz armię chodzących trupów . Miałam wrażenie , że to naprawdę koszmarny sen , albo że znajduję się w prawdziwym filmie kina grozy . Ja , Roksana , Dominika , Arnold , Oliwia , Carl i Frank , siedzieliśmy ukryci na górnym piętrze . Słyszeliśmy uderzenia do drzwi i potężny ryk , wydobywający się zza okien i drzwi . Spojrzałamprzez okno . Widziałam ludzi , uciekających przed nimi , jednak nikomu się to nie udało . Te monstra stawały się coraz agresywniejsze , próbowały doskakiwać do okien i szukały różnych sposobów , aby się do nas dostać . Byłam zmęczona i przerażona . Musiałam się wyspać . Położyłam się na ławce , słuchając muzyki wydobywającej się z głośników . Zastanawiało mnie , czy były tu już wcześniej , market był wywrócony do góry nogami , a w niektórych miejscach była krew . Wszystko stało się takie szare , chciałam wierzyćże to sen . Zbliżał sięzmrok wszystkie hałasy , dobiegające z zewnątrz na moment ucichły . Pomyślałam , że zombie odeszły , szukając innych ofiar . Myliłam się . Usłyszałam głośny trzasktłuczonej szyby . Zerwałam się na nogi i pobiegłam do barierki , żeby zobaczyć co dzieje się na dole . Bestie powoli przedostawały się do środka . Zauważyłam , że ich oczy stały się czerwone . Arnold usiłował trzymać drzwi , ławki i stoły nie mogły dłużej ich powstrzymać . Jeden z nich ugryzł go w rękę , wtedy mężczyzna upadł na ziemię , a bestie wdarły się do środka nieoszczędzając nikogo , na swojej drodze . Oliwia , próbowała ratować pozostałych , jednak sama stała się ofiarą zombi . Frank i Carl uciekali w kierunku schodów , broniąc się przed ich atakiem . Carl był już w podeszłym wieku , nie był tak szybki jak ciemnoskóry Frank . Upadł na ziemię , a wtedy krwiożercze monstra zaczęły go pożerać . Frank wbiegł na górę , zrzucając im na głowy ławkę , stojącą tuż obok . Kazał mi się ukryć . Nie zastanawiając się długo , pobiegłam domiejsca gdzie zostały Roksana i Dominika . Zaczęłam się dobijać do drzwi . Krzyczałam i szarpałam klamką , ale one nie chciały mnie wpuścić . Nagle zobaczyłam biegnących w moją stronę zombi . Poruszały się wolno iniezdarnie , ale były naprawdę przerażające . Czułam , że tokoniec . Dziewczyny za nic nie chciały mi otworzyć , wtedy przekonałam się , jakie były naprawdę . Pobiegłam dalej , w stronę windy . Wciskałam przyciski , jednak winda była bardzo wolna . Bestie były coraz bliżej . Nie było innej drogi . Rozejrzałam się . Nie mogłam uciec schodami , stworybyły także i tam . Wszystkie zbliżały się w mojąstronę . Nagle usłyszałam ten dźwięk , naktóry tak długo czekałam . Drzwi do windy otworzyły się . W środku leżała martwa kobieta , z rozszarpanym gardłem . Nagle jej skóra zbladła , oczy zmieniły barwę , a onazaczęła się ruszać . W końcu stała się jednym z nich . Już miała na mnie skoczyć , gdy nagle zjawił się Frank . Przebił jej martwe ciało metalową rurą , a następnie kazał mi wejść do windy . Już miałam to zrobić , gdy nagle spadła na sam dół , urywając się . Dostrzegłam stojącychnad nią kilku zombie . Były również tam . Mężczyzna bez zastanowienia chwycił mnie za nogi i podniósł do góry . Postanowił , że uciekniemy przewodem wentylacyjnym . Weszłam do środka . Jednak on nie zdążył przed nimi uciec . Ochroniarz padł ofiarą bestii . Patrzyłam bezczynnie jak go rozszarpują . Jednakpostanowiłam wykorzystać ich nieuwagę i udać się w miarę bezpieczne miejsce , aby wezwać pomoc . Czołgałam się w zakurzonym kanalewentylacyjnym . Weszłam do pokoju , gdzie stało radio . Znalazłam teżcoś do jedzenia . Jednak nikt nie odbierał , nikogo nie było po drugiej stronie . Usłyszałam głośne sapanie i dziwne odgłosy , ktoś stał za drzwiami . Wiedziałam że to nie człowiek , ten ktoś stał przydrzwiach i nasłuchiwał . Spojrzałam na cień stóp . Strach we mnie narastał z każdą sekundą . Zaczęło drapać w drzwi , jakby przeczuwało że jestem w środku . Po chwili przestał i odsunął się od stalowych drzwi . Słyszałamkroki , zdawało mi się że sobie poszedł , gdy nagle ktoś się odezwał . Nie wyłączyłam radia . Mężczyzna prosił o podanie lokalizacji , w której się znajduje , aby mógł wysłać pomoc . Bestia wpadła w szał i zaczęła wrzeszczeć , zwracając uwagę pozostałych zombie . Przyłożyłammikrofon do ust i zaczęłam prosić o natychmiastową pomoc . Mężczyzna , po zbadaniu mojej lokalizacji powiedział , że wyśle po mnie helikopter , a ja mam czekać na dachu . Drzwi zaczęły się wyginać , bestie były coraz silniejsze . Weszłam na z powrotem do kanału . Udało mi się dotrzeć na dach . Podeszłam dokrawędzi budynku . Było ich tam tak wielu . Otoczyły budynek zkażdej strony i ciągle ich przybywało . Usiadłam pod ścianą i zaczęłam płakać . Zobaczyłam przed sobą Roksanę, przytulia mnie i powiedziała , że wszystko będzie dobrze , że nas uratują i przeżyjemy . Spojrzałam na dłoń , zawiniętą w bandaż . - Co to jest ? - Spytałam . - Spokojnie , rozcięłam sobie rękę szkłem , kiedy Gilbert rozbił szybę . - Odrzekła - Niby jak ? - Spytałam zaniepokojona . - Kiedy wstawałam z podłogi , odłamek wbił mi się w rękę i rozciął skórę . - Odpowiedziała ze spokojem . Nie wiem dlaczego , ale uwierzyłam jej . Gdyby ją ugryzły , zmieniłaby się prawie natychmiast . Uspokoiłam się i przytuliłam do niej . Jako jedyne przeżyłyśmy atak zombi . - Nie długo nas znajdą . - Powiedziała .- Jestemzmęczona , nie dam rady dalej uciekać . - Powiedziałam . - Odpocznij . Tu nas nie znajdą . - Powiedziała uśmiechając się lekko . Położyłam się obok niej i starałam się zasnąć . Obudziłam się dopiero po kilku godzinach . Roksany przy mnie nie było . Wstałam żeby jej poszukać , zobaczyłamją stojącą , na krawędzi budynku . Patrzyła w dół , a ja zapytałam , czy wszystko z nią w porządku . Odpowiedziała mi cisza . W oddali ujrzałam lecący helikopter , wiedziałam że przeżyjemy . Nagle ona się odwróciła . Zaczęła pluć krwią , a na rękach miała ślady po zębach . Przerażona odskoczyłam do tyłu . Roksana nie chciała ze mną pójść , wiedziała co teraz się z nią stanie . Po chwili zeskoczyła z dachu , zabijając się . Nagle na drugim końcu dachu budynku , drzwiotworzyły się , a zombie wbiegły do środka . Pilot helikoptera zaczął strzelać pociskami , które rozwalały ich na kawałki . Weszłam do środka . Patrzyłam jak usiłują się dostać do samolotu , skacząc z dachu . Cała armia trupów wypełniła dach , ogromnegobudynku . Przerażona widokiem tylu potworów zemdlałam . Obudziłamsię w dziwnym pomieszczeniu , znajdującym się na wyspie , gdzie przebywali ocalali . W moim pokoju znajdował się mały stolik , krzesło i łóżko , na którym leżałam . Odbywałam tam jakąś kwarantannę , aby mogli mnie dokładniej przebadać . Jakaś pani przyniosła mi do pokoju mały telewizor oraz coś do jedzenia . Po kilku minutach włączyłam telewizor . Zobaczyłam jak wojsko zrzuca na ziemię bombę atomową .Tego dnia świat który znałam przestał istnieć . Kategoria:Opowiadania